The Fallen Angels
by Warrioress of Innocence
Summary: Evangelina Potter was abandoned by her parents at young age, her younger siblings left with her after birth a few years later. Eva raises her brother and sister, goes to a magical school for her magical training and fights like a real demigod warrior. Now, with both Kronos and Voldemort rising, Eva must fight for survival of everyone. (a fem!Harry is fem!Percy/wrong BWL fic)
1. Prologue

**Hi,**

**I hope you will like this story. I am working overtime due to exams, and my sick mother, so I might update slowly sometimes.. Just to warn you.**

**Also I am ****_not_**** English, nor am I American or Australian so Grammar mistakes will probably pop up here and there**

**Please review to give your ideas, imput or just comments. I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Anyways.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue - The Attack of '81**

* * *

_**Prongs' Den, Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1981, 9.34 P.M.**_

* * *

Evangelina Aubrianna Hestia Potter frowned as she felt a evil force be let in by Wormtail, the traitor.

She turned to the crib of her brother Jayden James Potter. She kneeled in front of him and kissed his forehead, brushing away his black-red hair. Not five minutes after sitting behind the bed of her little brother the door burst open and Voldemort strode in, Peter nowhere to be seen.]

"Jayden Potter." He sneered at the boy, remembering the name from Peter. Eva stepped out in front of Jay, a defiant glare already in her eyes.

"Ah yes, the elder sister of dear Jayden here. Evangelina was it not?" He sneered.

Eva nodded silently, analyzing the enemy.

"Such a pretty little girl. Powerful too. Such a shame I have to kill you. You would have made a beautiful Dark Lady." She inclined her head politely at the double-edged complement.

"I would advise you to take your leave. Do not try to harm anyone here today." Eva said in warning.

"And what would you do, little girl? No.. Avada Kedavra!" He shouted.

Eva shook her head remorsefully and lifted a small hand. The green hit her finger and her eyes flashed black for a second before she brought her hand down in a slashing motion. The green curse hit the stunned Wizard and Lord Voldemort screeched as he was hit by his own curse.

Eva winced slightyl at her actions left her with a wound. It was shaped like a phoenix that wrapped around her right wrist, settling on a black color. A sign, she observed silently.

Eva looked behind her as she heard a cry. Her little brother had been hit by a piece of debris and had a V shaped wound. She healed the wound. It was still red, but that would fade, she checked. She put a last gift to him around his neck before sitting in the corner of the room, with a shield in place.

* * *

**_Not long after.._**

* * *

Two panicked parents, a scared Sirius Black and a worried Remus Lupin ran into the remains of the cottage, followed by a calm Albus Dumbledore.

"Jayden! Jayden!" James sighed in relief when his son looked up at his father's voice. James and Lily gasped at the scar on his cheek.

"Albus what does this mean?" James asked. Albus just smiled.

"I give you Jayden Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived and Defeater of Voldemort." He held up Jay.

Remus kneeled before Eva. "You okay cub." Eva nodded.

"I am fine, Moony." Remus smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I have to go cub, and Sirius too, but we'll be back sometime okay?" Eva nodded.

James and Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore never bothered to look at the small 5 year old girl, who was staring at her parents with sad, sea-green eyes.

If they had they would've found a Phoenix tattoo and a exhausted but still strong Magical Core.


	2. Chapter 1 - Eva's Pride and Joy

**_Hey, sorry for the long wait, but my friend was hit in a car accident and now he's in the hospital as he was in a coma until yesterday._**

**_Anyway I hope you like it.._**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Eva's Pride and Joy**

* * *

**_Seaflame Cottage, Somewhere near Flamborough, July 29, 1991, 6.02 A.M._**

* * *

Eva smiled as she heard the sounds of footsteps pattering across the carpet while flipping the bacon and taking care of the eggs.

"Good morning." She smiled at her baby siblings, Kalliope and Chrysanthos. The 15 year old chuckled as the 5 year olds dragged themselves to their seats.

Eva put a plate in front of each and filled it with eggs, toast, bacon and more, while putting a glass of orange juice and a cup of milk in front of them.

Both the children waited as Eva had taught them, as Eva grabbed a piece of food, before taking the lid of the bowl with the sacrificial fire.

"Poseidon, accept my offering." She whispered, before repeating it with several other names.

Her siblings copied her.

She smiled as Chris finished the last offer and put the sacrificial fire away again, in the glass case.

"Well, eat!" Eva said, making a 'go on' gesture. The two dug in hungrily much to her amusement.

Eva smiled walking to the window in the front. She looked in her front yard and into the path that led to the village nearby from behind the gates. _(A/N: Think of the Weasley's location and size of property, but near Flamborough and in a different way.)_

This was the very home she'd been abandoned in by her parents with the five house-elves she owned. They'd never visited from their Manor near London. Only once, in the middle of the night. They didn't enter, didn't knock or ring the bell. They put two baskets of the front steps and left without her ever noticing them. She closed her eyes as she recalled it.

* * *

_...Flashback..._

* * *

_A 10 year old Eva skipped outside to brush the horse she'd saved from some vicious wolves, when she spotted two baskets. One pink and one blue._

_She peered inside and was stunned when she saw two babies sleeping._

_"What the Tartarus?" Eva muttered. She spotted a letter. __**To Evangelina Aubrianna Hestia Potter**__ was written on it._

* * *

**_Evangelina,_**

**_This are your sister and brother._**

**_They were born 2 days ago, April 5_****_th_****_ at 10.00 and 10.05 A.M._**

**_We can't take care of them so you will have to, we don't have time for annoying things like this to distract us from Jayden._**

**_We don't want anything to do with them, so we put in two forms that will make you their Guardian._**

**_You can name them, we won't waste our time with stupid things like that. Things like them._**

**_They're your responsibility now,_**

**_Lily and James Potter_**

* * *

_Eva seethed. How in Zeus' Master Bolt _dare_ they?!_

_She looked down and smiled at the two innocent children._

_"Mipsy, Winky, Dobby, Pinky!" She called._

_"Yes Mistress?"_

_"I want you to make the two rooms on either side of mine into baby rooms. One for a girl, one for a boy." She ordered. "Also, make a playroom, while I fill out the needed forms and go to Gringgots. Take the needed money from my jar downstairs. Pinky, inform Sally please."_

_"We wills do that Mistress."_

_"Thank you, my friends." She smiled at her companions. "Dobby, friend! Can you take care of the babies for a few hours?"_

* * *

_...End Flashback..._

* * *

Eva shook herself out her memories when she felt a tug to her leg. Looking down she looked at the face of Kalliope.

"What is it, Kalli?" She asked.

"Can we ride the horses, Eva?" Kalli asked excitedly. Chris was nodding frantically. She thought if over for a second.

"Very well." Eva allowed. She walked to the front door via the spacious entrance hall. The house was well fitted for 15 people, and so with only three people and house-elves and the few guests that slept over, the house tended to be a bit to big. They used every space as good as possible though.

Shrugging on a coat on she helped her little siblings and walked outside with them with a laugh as they immediately ran to the stables to their own horses that Eva had bought for them.

Kalli's horse was a dark brown and white paint mare, with silver and golden streaks through her mane and tail, and amazing blue eyes. She was named Eirene.

Chris' horse was a almost golden coloured stallion with dark manes and tail that had streaks of gold, red and blue. He was named Evannos. His eyes were golden.

Eva had two horses. A stallion and a mare.

The mare, named Melaina, was black with a single white spot in the middle of her forehead shaped like a flame. She had golden, blue, brown, silver, red, green and purple highlights in her black tail and mane. Her eyes were purple.

The stallion, named Argyros, was the complete opposite in everything but his mane and tale. He was a pure white, silvery colour. His silvery mane and tail had golden, black, blue, green, brown, red and purple highlight. His eyes were green.

"Who are you going to ride, Eva?" Chris asked, his head tilted slightly as Eva saddled Evannos.

Eva seemed to think. "Today I will take Mel, since we will be shopping for casual clothes in the village after riding." Eva had grown again, and the other two were also in need of larger clothing. A shopping trip was in order. And new boots.

Eva, while not saying or flaunting her money, was rich. After her parents abandoned her in her house it was dusty, mouldy and depressing. The whole property was neglected and Eva didn't want to live like that so she took a job in the close magical pub, _the Butterbeer Bottle_. At a Karaoke night, everyone had bugged her into competing against Maria Jameson, one of Britain's best magical singers.

Eva had won.

She'd been given 1 thousand galleons as prize money, and a man had arranged for her to sing for money. She'd become popular in Flamborough and the surrounding villages, earning much money.

Eventually she'd had enough to buy a castle, but instead let the whole property be cleared, cleaned and rebuilt into a nice, homey property.

Now, due to saving and investing wisely, she was one of the richest people on the world, but through her status as 'Goblin Friend' the information about her was extra guarded so no one save her closest friends knew she was rich.

After a year of living there, a woman, Sally Jackson had approached her. The woman had soon become a mother to her, but after a car accident she had died. Sally had left her everything in her possession, except her house and car, which she left to the owner of the pub, who lived in a small apartment, having to little room to properly put away things and needed the room.

Eva was very happy with that and since then had always worn a simple silver bead wristband Sally had owned. She had a Trident, a Moon, a Sun, a Hearth, A Forge and Sally's only bead; a heart with a ribbon around it.

Back to the topic.

Eva finished saddling the horses, made sure she had tight grip on all of them and they left on the hour long trip.

The village of Flamborough had a happy, cheerful, friendly feeling. Eva smiled at the villagers, as they waved at her. Eva riding through town with her baby siblings was a regular occurrence so no one but the outsiders were surprised.

"Hey Abby!" Eva greeted, as she walked in the small but rich clothing shop holding Chris and Kalli's hands.

"Hey Eva!" Abby said, walking up to the front. Abby was a bubbly 21 year old with light brown hair and blue eyes. She owned the only clothing shop anywhere nearby that was both Magical and Mundane. "Need new clothes for the schoolyear."

"And some casual." Eva agreed. "Also for Kalli and Chris. They have grown again."

Abby nodded. "Can I design?"

"As long as there is something green and gold in mine, silver and gold in Kalli's and gold and blue in Chris'." Eva nodded. Abby squealed and immediately began measuring.

* * *

**_Candy World, 1 and a half hours later..._**

* * *

Eva smiled as her brother and sister ran through the candy store like lunatics, trying to find what they liked most.

"Hyper are they?" A dark, smooth voice said from behind her. Eva jumped and turned, punching the young man in his shoulder with the hand not holding a bag.

"Ouch." Nico di Angelo, a.k.a. Nico Black, her boyfriend, winced, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for."

"For scaring me." Eva said, hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Rivers." He said teasingly.

"Whatever Death Breath." She said, rolling her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"So, little Angel," he grinned mischievously, "your room free tonight." Eva giggled and nodded.

"Always." She smiled. She and Nico looked around as Chris and Kalli ran to them.

"Eva! Eva! Can we take this?" Chris asked. Chris and Kalli looked at her with pleading puppy expressions. Eva raised an amused eyebrow at the two large bags of candy the two had.

"Very well, you can take the bags," She held up a hand to halt their cheers. "If they are _not_ empty in the next two months, because, next to the cookies and chocolate, that's all you'll get from me in candy. Deal?" Kalli and Chris nodded their heads frantically making Eva smile. Taking the two bags of candy, she paid the price of 14 Galleons for all candy. Damn her sweet tooth.

* * *

**_Seaflame Cottage, an hour later.._**

* * *

"Can we play outside?" Kalli asked.

"If you stay within the boundary wards, yes." Eva answered, pouring her and Nico's tea.

"So," Nico said, carefully. "I've heard that Jayden Potter is going to Hogwarts." Eva stiffened slightly but nodded, very glad she'd chosen Half-Blood Academy.

"He will be eleven tomorrow." Eva said. "Though I hold no grudge against him and I miss him, I am very glad I have chosen to go to Half-Blood Academy. I am not yet ready for that confrontation." Nico nodded his understanding.

"I go to Hogwarts anyway, so I can update you on what he's like." Nico said. Eva nodded.

"That would be great, Nico." Eva smiled. Nico grinned back.

"Don't worry about his safety, love. There are at least 6 Fallen Angels there." He reassured her. Eva smiled thankfully.

"Come on." She said, peering outside. "We need to check on Singer and Forest."

"Shall we, Mi'Lady?" Nico asked, much too bright for a child of Hades.

"We shall, Mi'Lord." She answered smiling, hooking her arm through her outstretched one.

* * *

**_The next day at 2 a.m., in Jayden's Room, Potter Manor.._**

* * *

Eva slipped in her brother's room and left a box and a note, before creeping over to her little brother. She looked him over. He looked healthy, rested and happy. She ran her right hand, with the Phoenix tattoo from the attack, through his hair and kissed his forehead as she got a last good look at him before she had to leave.

Her eyes lingered on the small locket she had given Jayden all those years ago. It hung around his neck, still, and touched his chest. It was a simple silver chain with a small, diamond, rectangular locket on it with a picture of her, Sally, Kalli and Chris on one side and she had left a empty frame for him to fill in. It had a trident and a hearth on the chain at well. The Hearth would help him in need by transporting him to her, and let her communicate to him in his mind without anyone else knowing. That had come handy in the years, as Jayden knew about his big sister no matter what. Eva had trained him, comforted him and told him all he needed to know. She listened to him talking about their parents, and she talked back about everything she knew.

In the years, she'd been his trainer, mentor, parent and big sister and she loved every minute of it.

She knew all three Prophecies were approaching and hoped silently that he wouldn't have to mourn too much.

She sighed and turned disappearing in the night.

She knew of the trials her brother would have to face, and she would help him in anyway possible. Even if it cost her her life in the process..

* * *

**_And finished!_**

**_So, let me know if it's good, if it sucks, if it needs work and if so yes, where.. You can PM or just review.._**


	3. IMPORTANT AN! Please read!

**Okay... I have some bad news.**

**Serenity, or Innocence, who usually writes at the story, fell ill two weeks ago with a serious fever, right after we came home from a five week vacation/work holiday in Croatia. Rini's still in a bad shape, so I'll be making sure her stories don't disappear while she recovers. During this time she won't be able to work on her stories much, so I hope you have some understanding on why it's taking so damn long.**

**_Warrioress of Innocence's brother_**


End file.
